Married with Brother in Law
by orangbodohhidup
Summary: Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun yang merupakan kakak iparnya. Dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar ia harus bisa meluluhkan hati wanita yang pernah menjadi istri kakaknya tersebut. Jika masalahnya hanya pada keluarga ia bisa mengatasi, namun jika hati Baekhyun yang menjadi halangannya, akankah Chanyeol berhasil menaklukannya? Chanyeol x Baekhyun, Kris x Baekhyun, Sehun, Kyungsoo (GS)
1. Chapter 1

Ia awalnya hanya kagum pada perempuan yang menjadi kekasih kakaknya, lalu dunia seolah dijungkir balikkan dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka terbatasi oleh status ipar. Bayi kecil anak kakak kandungnya menjadi saksi bagaimana ia memperjuangkan cinta pada wanita yang menjadi ibu bayi bernama Dalbong. **Chanyeol x Baekhyun, Kris x Baekhyun, Sehun, Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Chapter 1**

Baekhyun baru saja mandi, kaki putihnya bergerak menuju ruang tengah hanya berbalutkan gaun selutut berwarna peach dan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang ia ikat setengah. Poninya yang cantik menutupi dahi hingga alis, mata sipitnya menangkap sosok lelaki tinggi dan anaknya sedang bermain didekat sofa tv.

"Chanyeol, kau bisa mandi sekarang." Lelaki tinggi yang tadinya memegang robot dan mengajak balita tampan didepannya kini menengadahkan kepalanya melihat wanita yang sejak setahun terakhir tinggal bersamanya. Ia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Dalbong sangat suka menggigit akhir-akhir ini," ujarnya yang sama sekali tak menjawab perintah Baekhyun padanya. Wanita itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diantara anaknya dan juga Chanyeol.

"Iya, dia akan tumbuh gigi, jadi dia akan menggigit apapun yang ada didekatnya." Chanyeol bergumam 'Oh' lalu mengangguk dan mencubit pipi balita menggemaskan itu hingga lelaki kecil diantara mereka berdua tersebut terpekik. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lalu ibu muda itu kemudian mengangkat Dalbong untuk ia pangku, balita kecil pahatan ayahnya itu menurut saja dan tampak asik memainkan potongan puzzle yang ada ditangannya kemudian menggigitnya seperti itu adalah roti.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya yang lebih tua pada lelaki jangkung yang masih SMA. Chanyeol melihat pemandangan didepannya tanpa berkedip, tepat pada Baekhyun yang nampak cantik memangku Dalbong. Kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri seperti tersihir kecantikannya.

"Seperti biasa, aku masih harus melakukan tes lagi untuk menjadi direktur di perusahaan Appa, kurasa ini adalah yang ketiga dalam sebulan ini." Tuturnya sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Yang ditatap ikut tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipi tirus milik Chanyeol dengan lembut. Memang sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ia sudah digembleng untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarganya setelah kakaknya meninggal. Dan tambah pula lah tanggung jawab Chanyeol atas seribu pegawainya dikemudian hari.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, apalagi sebentar lagi kau juga akan ujian kan?" Chanyeol menikmati saat tangan mulus itu mengusap pipi kirinya dan ia mengangguk dengan terpejam, sangat menikmatinya. Lalu Baekhyun menariknya, menarik pula kesadaran Chanyeol membuat mata bulat itu terbuka lagi seperti hendak protes namun hanya sebatas batin.

"Iya, tiga minggu lagi." Katanya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Mmmaaamama..." Keduanya spontan memfokuskan penglihatan mereka pada Dalbong yang kini memukul-mukul kecil dada Baekhyun dan tangan kanan bergelang emas khusus bayi itu terus memukul-mukulnya hingga ibunya tertawa. Tanpa risih sama sekali dengan keberadaan Chanyeol, yang justru membuat lelaki itu harus merasakan panas dipipinya.

"Dalbongie haus ya?" katanya sambil menggoda anaknya, meski canggung Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum. Ia begitu bahagia melihat hal tersebut, padahal hanya hal sederhana. Tapi detakan jantungnya makin menggila hingga ia rasanya ingin berteriak senang.

Dan tatapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan seolah permisi membuyarkan angan Chanyeol. Wanita itu berdiri dan membopong si kecil Dalbong yang terus merengek ingin menyusu.

Chanyeol juga ikut berdiri sedikit memegang bokong montok Dalbong sekalian memegang tangan mulus itu lagi. Chanyeol modus juga.

"Aku akan menyusui Dalbong di kamarnya, cepat mandi lalu turun lagi untuk makan malam." Sekali lagi Chanyeol terpejam saat menemukan telapak halus itu mengusap pipi kanannya sekejap.

"Ne," balasnya saat tangan itu sudah turun dan melihat Baekhyun menaiki tangga sudah berjalan menuju kamar Dalbong yang berada persis diantara kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah turun dan duduk dimeja makan saat Baekhyun selesai dengan tugas breast feeding nya untuk Dalbong. Lelaki itu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah menyeduh teh hijau untuknya, lalu susu ibu menyusui untuk wanita itu sendiri.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawarnya namun hanya dibalas kata singkat 'tidak' dari Baekhyun yang berada di counter dapur. Sibuk seorang diri. Ia sudah menyiapkan nasi, dan juga lauknya didepan Chanyeol, bahkan lelaki itu bisa langsung memakannya alih-alih menunggui Baekhyun duduk didepannya.

"Ini teh mu," Chanyeol memperhatikan pergerakan wanita itu lagi yang dengan telaten mengurusnya. Seperti seorang istri saja, batinnya dengan tawa kecil disudut bibirnya. Lalu mendapat tatapan bertanya Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" si wanita bertanya kemudian memajukan letak kursinya untuk mendekat pada bibir meja.

Chanyeol menyesap teh hijaunya lalu menaruhnya di alasnya kembali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo makan," Ia kemudian mengangkat sumpitnya dan mengambil telur gulung yang ada disisi kirinya. Sebelum Baekhyun menanyainya hal lain lagi, ia hanya bisa bermetafora memuji masakan Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar dan senyumnya yang tak pernah hilang. "Ini enak! Noona, bisakah kau besok membuatkanku bekal yang seperti ini?" erangnya bahkan mulut masih penuh dengan kunyahannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau tidak malu lagi membawa bekal? Kata eommonim kau selalu menolak dibuatkan bekal?" Chanyeol menguyah makanan lain yang ada dimeja dengan ekspektasi takjub.

"Hal ini tentu berbeda ketika seseorang ter-spesialmu yang membuatkannya," ujarnya dengan mengedikkan bahu dan luput memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah.

Seolah baru saja diketuk kepalanya, Chanyeol baru melihat wajah Baekhyun dan menemukan gadis itu resah menatap matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya yang lebih tinggi pada wanita disana.

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi Chanyeol," Chanyeol justru mengerinyit tidak mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Lalu lelaki itu meletakkan sumpitnya dan serius memandang Baekhyun.

"Hal seperti itu, apa?" tangannya mencoba terulur tapi Baekhyun sengaja menarik keduanya dari atas meja, hingga menaruhnya dipangkuannya.

Keduanya sama-sama fokus pada objek didepan mereka.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan padaku, tapi kumohon jangan buat kita semakin sulit," akhirnya lelaki itu tahu kemana arah bicara Baekhyun.

"Memang kenapa?" sahutnya tak mau kalah. Baekhyun menunduk lalu menggeleng.

Mata sipit itu kemudian berair dan beradu pandang dengan mata bulat tegas milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kita adalah..."

"Ipar?" potong Chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat marmer didapurnya. "Baek," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan rasa ngilu pada uluh hatinya saat Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama seolah mereka adalah pasangan ketika bertengkar.

"Cukup Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh seperti ini, aku adalah kakak iparmu, jadi jangan langgar batasan itu." Baekhyun memandang lagi kedalam manik hitam Chanyeol seolah membujuknya. Namun pandangan sinis itu baru saja Chanyeol keluarkan dan semakin membuat Baekhyun terintimidasi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menurutinya? Batasan apa yang kau bicarakan? Batasan ipar itu sudah tidak ada semenjak Hyungku sudah menjadi tanah," kata Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Chanyeol kumohon,"

"Baek, apa kau tidak merasakannya? Aku begitu serius ingin menjagamu dan Dalbong," Baekhyun menggeleng. Sejak kematian suaminya, Kris, setahun yang lalu, Chanyeol memang berubah 360 derajat. Dari adik ipar yang seolah membencinya menjadi seorang lelaki yang sangat manis padanya.

Faktor lain juga menguatkan posisi Chanyeol bagi Dalbong karena bayi itu butuh sosok laki-laki yang bisa menjadi figur seorang laki-laki bagi tumbuh kembangnya, hal itu tentu tidak bisa dipenuhi oleh keluarga Baekhyun yang terdiri dari Ibu dan kakak perempuannya saja.

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau ucapkan. Kau tidak boleh menjadikanku alasan Chanyeol. Banyak gadis yang mau denganmu..."

"Apa? Apa alasanmu kali ini? Menjadikan gadis-gadis sebagai alasan?"

"Chanyeol..."

"Setelah lulus SMA aku akan langsung menikahimu, aku akan membicarakannya dengan keluarga kita."

"Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun. Mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca dengan dada naik turun. Dirinya begitu kesal dan tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Perasaan Chanyeol padanya tentu saja tidak bisa ia cegah. Meski ia akui bahwa Chanyeol memang seolah menjelma menjadi lelaki 10 tahun lebih tua dari usia aslinya semenjak Kris meninggal.

"Aku sudah kenyang, terima kasih atas makan malamnya," Chanyeol berdiri dan menyudahi acara pertengakaran mereka. Ini adalah kali kedua mereka bertengkar dengan masalah yang sama. Terakhir adalah ketika Chanyeol pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya dirumahnya, sekaligus dengan permintaan Chanyeol untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai wanitanya yang tentu langsung mendapat penolakan keras dari Baekhyun, selain baru saja kehilangan suami dirinya juga tidak bisa begitu saja mengiyakan permintaan laki-laki yang menjadi adik iparnya tersebut karena tidak pantas.

.

.

.

Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mengagumi kakak iparnya itu jauh sebelum Baekhyun dan Kris menikah, tepat saat keduanya dipertemukan pada acara pengenalan Baekhyun yang dibawa Kris menemui keluarganya. Saat itu Chanyeol tidak bisa berpaling untuk melihat ke wanita lain padahal sudah berkali-kali ia menjalin hubungan dengan teman wanita disekolahnya. Puncaknya saat Kris mengumumkan akan menikahi Baekhyun, dunia Chanyeol seolah direnggut darinya. Memang semuanya bukan salah Kris, tapi Chanyeol seolah hidup dengan pikiran seperti itu. Dua tahun yang lalu saat Baekhyun dinyatakan hamil, semua keluarga datang ke acara pesta penyambutan si jabang bayi kecuali Chanyeol. Seolah dirinya sibuk sekali hari itu, berangkat sekolah sebelum jam 6 dan pulang saat hampir subuh.

Perihal kelakuannya yang tak biasa tersebut tentu menyulut kemarahan baik dari kedua orang tuanya hingga Kris. Berulang kali Chanyeol harus keluar masuk ruang BP, entah itu karena kasus perkelahian antar temannya ataupun bolos sekolah. Masa lalu Chanyeol saat Baekhyun masih menjadi istri kakaknya seolah adalah masa lalu yang tidak pantas ia lakukan pada kedua orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu.

Chanyeol sangat menghormati kakaknya, tetapi kelakuan buruknya dan segala kecemburuannya pada lelaki itu justru membuat jurang pemisah yang sangat dalam diantara keduanya. Tak luput dari pengetahuan mendiang Kris, bahwa ia tahu jika adiknya itu seolah menyalahkan dan membencinya. Tapi ia hanya diam berharap bahwa bisa menghindari pertengkaran diantara keduanya.

" _Aku suka dengan istrimu," malam itu adalah tepat seminggu setelah pesta atas kehamilan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menelpon kakaknya untuk bertemu di kafe dekat rumah keluarganya. Kris menurut dan sudah antisipasi._

" _Aku tahu," ucap Kris datar. Mata keduanya bertemu, lalu mata Chanyeol yang awalnya tajam berubah menjadi mata kesedihan._

" _Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi aku tidak akan merebutnya secara paksa darimu," Kris masih mendengarkan. "Aku akan menunggu," kata Chanyeol lalu enyah begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam._

 _Kris masih menelaah semua perkataan Chanyeol sampai denyutan di hatinya seperti ingin mencekiknya._

 _Sesak._

 _Itulah yang Kris rasakan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan menggilai istrinya sebegitu dalam. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah dengan menerimanya. Sekuat tenaga ia mejaga rahasia yang hanya dirinya dan Chanyeol yang tahu sampai ia meninggal._

Baekhyun sudah merapihkan sisa makan malam mereka meski ia dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak benar-benar menikmati makan malamnya.

Wanita itu menaiki tangga dan berhenti ketika berada didepan kamar Chanyeol. Tanpa memanggil pemilik kamar, Baekhyun mengetuk pintunya lalu membuka pintu kamar itu dengan pelan.

Chanyeol sedang tidur membelakangi pintu. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat lalu sampai di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol. Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya dibelakang Chanyeol, dengan kaki yang menapak lantai. Ia mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan sayang. Menyalurkan sihir kenyamanan yang langsung Chanyeol rasakan.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun.

Lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan menelusupkan wajahnya pada perut Baekhyun hingga wanita itu sedikit limbung namun berhasil ia tahan.

Lengan berotot Chanyeol melingkari pinggang kakak iparnya dengan posesif. Sangat erat, Baekhyun meringis merasakan sakit tapi ia tetap mengelus rambut itu dengan pelan.

"Aku sudah berusaha menahannya tapi tidak bisa, kumohon jangan memintaku untuk membuang perasaanku," kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan. "Aku sudah melakukan semua apa yang kau minta, mengencani gadis lain hingga aku sudah tidak tahan lagi rasanya," Baekhyun tetap mengelus kepala Chanyeol dan dapat merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol dipermukaan perutnya yang dilapisi kain gaunnya.

"Aku tahu, mendiang Hyung ku mungkin akan marah padaku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa berlaku seolah-olah aku tidak punya perasaan padamu, suka atau tidak aku akan terus menyukaimu, Baekhyun"

"Chan..."

"Dengar." Chanyeol buru-buru memotong ucapan Baekhyun lalu bangun dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Setelah kita menikah, kita bisa pindah ke luar negeri. Aku sudah menyusun rencana. Keluarga besar kita mungkin tidak akan masalah jika kita menikah, tapi orang lain yang iri dengan kita mungkin akan sedikit menyulitkanmu jadi untuk menghindari itu, kita bisa memulainya dari awal, hanya kita dan Dalbong." Tatapan Chanyeol sangat berharap pada Baekhyun, namun dibalas gelengan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Chanyeol."

Perlahan wanita itu melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol padanya dan berdiri dari ranjang.

"Baek kumohon..."

"Tidurlah, besok kau masih harus sekolah, selamat malam." Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan berdiri dibalik pintu kamar itu dengan memegangi dadanya.

Ia sudah melakukan segala cara agar Chanyeol berpaling darinya, namun ia benar-benar diatas kemampuannya untuk membuat perasaan Chanyeol padanya hilang.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chanyeol turun lengkap dengan tas dan juga jas yang ia sampirkan asal-asalan. Dasinya bahkan belum ia pakai, Baekhyun yang mendudukkan Dalbong di kursi bayinya ikut memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol pagi ini.

Setelah perdebatan diantara mereka, pagi ini terasa dingin dan kaku. Meski begitu Baekhyun tetap mengucapkan selamat pagi yang manis pada Chanyeol namun hanya dibalas dengan lirikan mata saja dari lelaki itu.

Chanyeol mengambil duduk dikursi sebelah Dalbong dan menunggu Baekhyun untuk duduk dikursinya.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Baekhyun padanya.

Chanyeol lekas menenggak segelas susu dihadapannya lalu kembali berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai, aku akan berangkat sekarang." Baekhyun mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Chanyeol melalui punggung adik iparnya dengan khawatir.

Selalu berakhir dingin, saat Chanyeol marah padanya, lelaki itu akan mengacuhkannya. Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya, dilihatnya Dalbong dan isi mangkuk bayinya yang sudah bercecer di serbet makannya. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Sayang, tunggu disini ya. Eomma akan berbicara dengan Samchon mu dulu." Katanya setelah mengusapi bekas makanan yang belepotan di wajah Dalbong. Bayi 2 tahun itu hanya tertawa girang dan memainkan sendoknya.

Baekhyun menuju pintu dan mendapati Chanyeol duduk disana, enggan memakai sepatunya dan hanya duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Chanyeol," yang dipanggil seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan dengan cepat memakai sepatunya lalu berdiri.

"Park Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun lagi saat Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya dan justru hendak menarik gagang pintu.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya dan menarik tangan Pria yang lebih tinggi tiga puluh centi darinya.

"Chanyeol," Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar, tidak seperti tatapan memuja yang selalu pria itu berikan padanya.

"Aku bisa terlambat, jadi lepaskan tanganku 'Kakak ipar'..." ucap Chanyeol lengkap dengan penekanannya pada panggilannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan merasakan kesedihan Chanyeol melalui ucapannya. Kedua pasang mata itu kemudian bertemu lagi.

"Aku minta maaf," Akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur, namun bukan itu yang ingin Chanyeol dengar. Bukan permintaan maaf.

Pagi hari yang berat bagi pemuda berusia akhir 18 tahun itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali membuka mata dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang." Begitu. Tanpa menggubris sama sekali apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan, Chanyeol menyudahi perbincangan mereka begitu saja.

Lalu ia berbalik membuka pintu. Sedangkan Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya hampir frustasi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun lupa kalau hari ini Chanyeol meminta untuk dibuatkan bekal, maka wanita itu cepat-cepat menuju sekolah Chanyeol lengkap dengan Dalbong digendongannya dan tas kotak bekal ditangan kanannya. Meski baru 2 tahun, Dalbong adalah bayi yang sehat hingga kini beratnya sudah 9 kilo. Lumayan berat. Apalagi Baekhyun yang kecil dan kurus, menggendong bayi itu lama sedikit bisa pegal, tapi wanita itu menikmati perannya sebagai ibu muda.

Dengan langkah santai ia memasuki gerbang sekolah Chanyeol. Ia sudah berniat, semarah apapun Chanyeol padanya, wanita itu tidak boleh mengabaikan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di pos satpam dan bertanya letak kelas Chanyeol, satpam bernama Kim taemin itu mengantar Baekhyun untuk menunggu di loby sekolah lalu memanggil Chanyeol setelahnya.

Kini mereka bertemu lagi, saat memakai dasi dan juga jas nya seperti sekarang, Baekhyun merasa kalau ketampanan Chanyeol naik 2x lipat dari biasanya. Wanita itu tersenyum namun Chanyeol masih memandangnya dengan datar. Sekilas pemuda itu melirik pada gendongan Dalbong pada sisi kiri tubuh Baekhyun dan berdecak. Ia berjalan menuju Baekhyun lalu mengambil keponakannya itu dari sang ibu. Ia kesal karena Baekhyun harus menyusahkan dirinya sendiri menggendong keponakannya yang kian berat. Pasti ia akan merasakan pegal di pergelangan tangannya.

Balita yang sedang asik memakan roti creackers nya itu hanya tertawa kecil menyambut tangan besar pamannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada Baekhyun saat Dalbong sudah ada digendongannya, hanya dengan satu tangan. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menyodorkan tas berisi kotak makan Chanyeol pada pemuda itu.

Chanyeol hanya melihatnya, dan justru menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. "Ikut aku," seperti keluarga bahagia, Chanyeol menggendong Dalbong ditangan satu, sementara tangan lainnya menarik Baekhyun untuk berjalan disebelahnya, seperti menuntun istrinya untuk berjalan bersama.

Siswa-siswi memperhatikan mereka, namun Chanyeol cuek. Tidak sengaja ketiga orang berbeda usia itu melewati Nana, mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang ia putuskan beberapa bulan lalu. Nana melihat Chanyeol dengan pandangan kaget. Belum lagi melihat wanita dan balita digendongan Chanyeol. Siswi itu berpikir bahwa itu adalah anak dan istri Chanyeol.

" _Wah, apa itu pacarnya?"_

" _Siapa itu?"_

" _Dia sudah punya istri dan anak? Heol!"_

" _Apa itu adik pacarnya atau anak mereka?"_

Bisik-bisik teman-teman sekolahnya tak Chanyeol pedulikan sama sekali, sampai matanya melihat Sehun, teman sekelasnya sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dan melihatnya sama terkejutnya seperti siswa-siswa lain. "Hun, tolong ambilkan tas ku dan susul aku di Rooftop." Ujarnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun dan Sehun beradu pandang, dan segera saja wanita itu tersenyum.

Chanyeol sudah duduk memangku Dalbong di rooftop sekolah, Baekhyun sendiri sedang membuka bekal yang ia bawa untuk Chanyeol.

"Maaf tak memberitahumu kalau aku akan datang. Aku terburu-buru karena kau lupa membawa bekalmu tadi pagi." Kata Baekhyun saat menyerahkan sumpit pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya lalu menyumpit dadar gulung yang ada di kotak bento dipangkuan Baekhyun.

"Lain kali titipkan Dalbong dulu baru kesini. Tanganmu bisa pegal menggendongnya terus." Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan kunyahannya. Lalu matanya menemukan bayangan Sehun sedang berjalan kearahnya membawa tasnya.

"Hey park, lain kali mintalah dengan sopan." Marah lelaki itu melihat Chanyeol dengan serius lalu menaruh tas Chanyeol pada bata alas Rooftop.

"Terima kasih Sehun, kau bisa pergi." Sehun memelototkan matanya.

"Chanyeol kau tidak boleh seperti itu," hardik Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol hanya memandangnya sekilas.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Sehun lalu meeminta maaf atas perkataan Chanyeol pada temannya tersebut.

"Maafkan Chanyeol, Sehun-ssi, ia memang seperti itu. Dan terima kasih kau sudah membawakan tasnya ya." Sehun baru sadar kalau ada seorang wanita cantik disamping Chanyeol. Buru-buru ia menjawab dengan garukan di kepalanya.

"Ah, ye, agashi. Tidak apa-apa, kami memang sudah terbiasa mengumpat satu sama lain. Lagipula tadi aku cuma bercanda." Katanya canggung.

"Kau bisa pergi Sehun," ulang Chanyeol sekali lagi seolah mengusir Sehun tidak peduli apa yang lelaki itu ucapkan pada Baekhyun.

Sehun berpikir akan mengumpat lagi tapi disana ada wanta cantik dan juga anak kecil. Pasti itu tidak bagus kalau ia mengucapkannya sekarang. Dan dengan menahan emosinya, ia membalikkan badan setelah berpamitan hanya kepada Baekhyun saja.

"Kau ini kenapa galak sekali pada temanmu?" kata Baekhyun setelah Sehun hilang, Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya dan tetap memakan bekalnya dengan lahap. Dalbong yang ada dipangkuannya sama sekali tidak rewel, hanya gerakan tangannya saja yang heboh dengan mengelap-elapkan roti berliurnya ke baju yang ia kenakan.

Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan makanannya dan memandang Baekhyun. Wanita itu ikut-ikutan menatap Chanyeol.

"Teman-temanku berpikir kau adalah istriku, jadi mulai sekarang berhatilah-hatilah jika ingin kesini." Kata pemuda itu santai, namun sarat akan sindiran. Hati Baekhyun tercubit mendengarnya, lalu ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan meminta maaf.

"Aku akan pulang bersama kalian." Baekhyun memelotot tidak setuju. "Hari ini aku agak pusing, jadi kumohon jangan cerewet." Mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol Baekhyun jadi sedikit cemas.

"Itu pasti karena kau melewatkan sarapanmu tadi pagi." Tanpa menunggu omelan Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol sudah menyampirkan ransel nya di satu bahunya lalu menggendong Dalbong seperti sebelumnya. Ia menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang merapihkan sisa kotak makannya.

"Apa kita harus ke dokter?" Baekhyun berjalan disamping Chanyeol yang hanya sebatas bahu pria itu.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara rendahnya, "Tidak usah, aku hanya perlu tidur." Ujarnya tenang. Meski begitu Baekhyun tetap saja memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas.

Selepas meminta ijin pada pihak sekolah, ketiganya lalu pulang menaiki bus umum. Dengan Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol, berdekatan dengan jendela sedang lelaki itu memangku Dalbong tanpa risih sama sekali dipandang oleh penumpang yang lain.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai dirumah, Chanyeol menidurkan Dalbong yang tertidur -saat diperjalan pulang- kedalam Boxs nya. Ia meregangkan otot nya yang pegal menggendong bayi itu sedari sekolah.

Lalu Baekhyun masuk dan menyentuh lengannya.

"Ganti bajumu, lalu minum obat." Baekhyun menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang memegang bungkusan obat dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menurut.

Maka laki-laki itu hanya pasrah saat Baekhyun menghela tubuh bongsornya memasuki kamarnya sendiri yang terletak di sisi kanan kamar Dalbong. Baekhyun masih setia menunggu Chanyeol hingga laki-laki itu membuka blazer sekolahnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kau masih akan disitu?"

"E-eh, M-maaf, aku akan keluar sebentar." Baekhyun menjawab dengan canggung lalu menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol saat ia sudah keluar.

Pipinya memanas mendapat tatapan aneh dari Chanyeol barusan. Jangan sampai Chanyeol berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padanya. Gadis itu mengetuk pintu untuk memastikan Chanyeol sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya atau belum.

Tok! Tok!

"..."

Bakehyun menunggu hingga tiga menit namun Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya. Saat telinganya memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tak juga menjawab panggilannya, Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk memutar gagang pintu kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka perlahan pintunya supaya jika Chanyeol belum selesai, lelaki itu bisa langsung menutupnya kembali, namun ini hampir sepenuhnya pintu itu terbuka lebar dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak ada pergerakan untuk menutupnya, itu berarti ia sudah selesai, pikirnya.

"Chan... Astaga!" Baekhyun memelotot dan menjatuhkan obat yang ia bawa tadi ke lantai. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

Bahunya yang dihimpit oleh kedua lengan Chanyeol tentu saja tak bisa membuatnya bergerak.

"C-chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya wanita itu gugup. Terlebih melihat Chanyeol saat ini yang Shirt-less dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang sekolahnya saja.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menahankan kedua tangannya didepan dada Chanyeol yang panas. Dahinya mengerinyit, lalu memegang dahi adik iparnya. Ia memelotot lagi

"Ya Tuhan, kau panas sekali," Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Hal yang akan ia lakukan tiap kali kakak iparnya menyentuhnya.

Dengan pandangan ke lantai Baekhyun meringis melihat obat yang na'as ia jatuhkan. Memapah tubuh besar itu, Baekhyun hati-hati lalu membaringkan Chanyeol di ranjangnya.

"Tunggu disini ya, aku akan mengambilkanmu kompres dan obat. Berbaringlah dulu," Chanyeol hanya menurut. Badannya yang seperti ingin mengeluarkan uap berwarna merah, untuk alasan itulah ia tidak memakai kaosnya.

Lengan kirinya ia taruh diatas dahinya dengan menikmati siksaan setiap kali denyutan dikepalanya kembali datang.

Lalu tak lama Baekhyun datang dengan obat dan baskom kompresan air dinginnya. Wanita itu tergopoh menjangkau Chanyeol.

"Ayo minum obatmu dulu" Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu menatap Baekhyun. Memperhatikan tiap gerak geriknya meski ia merasakan benda-benda disekelilingnya berputar. Pemuda itu setengah berbaring dan menyenderkan punggungnya.

Baekhyun menyerahkan obat gigit dan air kepada Chanyeol yang langsung ditelan begitu saja olehnya. "Aku sudah bilang kan untuk menjaga kesehatanmu, kenapa kau ini susah sekali diberitahu." Baekhyun mengomel saat tangannya masih sibuk dengan kain perasan yang ia taruh didahi Chanyeol saat pria itu sudah kembali berbaring.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Noona Berhentilah mengomel," ujarnya, dan menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun. Tangan kecil itu digenggam oleh Chanyeol lalu menuntunnya untuk ia letakkan didepan perutnya. Baekhyun mendadak kaku merasakan setiap otot perut adik iparya yang akan bergerak sesuai dengan deru nafas lelaki itu. Wanita itu meneguk ludahnya. "Aku akan sembuh sebentar lagi," katanya santai lalu menutup matanya tanpa berniat untuk tidur. Ia sangat menikmati tangan itu berada di tangkupannya. Sangat nyaman.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Sesaat ia memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang damai. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau harus istirahat, ayo lepaskan tanganku," Baekhyun bahkan sudah setengah berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol namun pemuda itu kembali meraihnya dan menggenggamnya semakin erat. "Chanyeol ayolah."

"Sebentar saja."

"Tapi kompresmu harus diganti." Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Dan membuka kembali matanya. Kompres air dingin itu kembali mengenai dahinya, lalu Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau akan sembuh setelah kau bangun nanti jadi tidurlah." Katanya riang, lalu tersenyum sangat manis kearah adik iparnya.

Chanyeol bergemuruh, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya. Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun keuar dari kamarnya, ia kembali menutup matanya. Pening dikepalanya akan semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia sadar, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya berharap bahwa omongan Baekhyun akan benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 (WARNING NC)**

Tiga hari demam akhirnya Chanyeol kembali pulih seperti biasa. Hari ini adalah minggu, bangun kesiangan seharusnya adalah hal yang ia lakukan. Tapi bukannya terpejam mata pemuda itu bahkan sudah terbuka sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

" _Chanyeolhmmpphh..."_

 _Baekhyun meremas seprai putih dibawah mereka. Mata gadis itu berkilat penuh nafsu menatapnya. Saat mendengar namanya disebut bahkan sebelum gadis itu mencapai puncaknya, Chanyeol merasa bangga bukan main. Ia tak pernah berpikir sejauh ini untuk melakukan tindakan tersebut. Tapi pada akhirnya ia bahkan diberikan kesempatan untuk merasakan kedua kalinya bagaimana menyentuh gadis yang dari dulu ia cintai tersebut._

 _Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya menjepit pinggang Chanyeol yang bergerak maju mundur mendesak benda itu kedalam dirinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan teriakan yang akan keluar karena kenikmatan kegiatan mereka kali ini._

 _Sedangkan peluh di dahi pria itu sudah bercucuran. Ia menggagahi Baekhyun. Astaga!_

" _Oh Tuhan!" erangnya mencapai ekstasi tertinggi._

 _Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak seirama dengan dorongan yang ia lakukan._

" _Ahhh... Ahhh Channhhh... AKKKKHHHH!"_

"HAH!" Chanyeol tanpa sadar langsung bergerak duduk diatas ranjangnya. Kesadarannya sudah kembali penuh.

Bayangan mimpi erotisnya kembali muncul. Kedua pipinya bahkan sudah memerah tak sepucat biasanya. Mimpi basah bagi siswa SMA sepertinya adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi ini adalah pertama kali setelah ia tak pernah lagi mengalaminya semenjak pertama kali dulu. Tapi sekarang adalah sudah beberapa tahun dan ia tak menyangka wanita yang berperan sebagai submisiv dimimpinya adalah wanita yang sama.

Baekhyun, wanita itu adalah alasan mengapa Chanyeol bisa mencapai pubertasnya.

"AKKK! Ya Tuhan aku bisa gila," runtuknya mengacak rambut dengan kesal.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia terbangun dengan basah kuyup dan keadaannya yang 'Tegang'. Sempat mengalami shock dan seharusnya diumurnya yang sekarang ia tak harus merasa terkejut karena ini adalah kedua kali baginya. Ia tahu bahwa hormon tak bisa disalahkan karena yang mendasari hal tersebut terjadi.

.

.

.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?" badannya menegang mendapat –serangan- tak terduga kali ini. Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah berada dikamarnya setelah menyusun pakaian didalam lemarinya. Matanya tak bisa fokus dan terlampau terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang –baru saja ia tiduri di mimpinya- sudah ada disini,-hanya berdua dengannya –didalam dikamarnya.

Chanyeol seperti kepergok melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Lelaki itu hanya bisa berdiri ditempatnya dan melihat Baekhyun dengan salah tingkah.

Sementara Baekhyun. Kedua matanya hanya mengerjap polos melihat Chanyeol yang menggantungkan handuk mandi di leher lelaki itu. Ia tahu kalau adik iparnya itu baru saja selesai mandi meski lelaki itu sudah berpakaian rapih.

"Chanyeol kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"A-ah N-ne...," jawab Chanyeol terlampau canggung. Baekhyun mengerinyit sangat dalam dan hanya bisa memastikan keadaan Chanyeol melalui penglihatannya saat ini.

 _Apakah Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman karena ia berada di kamar pria itu tanpa ijin?_

Baekhyun akhirnya berspekulasi demikian lantaran melihat bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Oke kalau begitu aku akan keluar, aku hanya menyusun beberapa pakaianmu yang sudah kucuci kedalam lemari," jelas Baekhyun. Merasa bahwa ia perlu menjelaskannya padahal bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol risih.

Tentu saja hal itu adalah bayangan erotis yang ada di kepalanya saat ini ketika ia bermimpi bercinta dengan wanita itu tepat diatas ranjang yang ada di belakang Baekhyun saat ini.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Untuk alasan apapun sepertinya ia tak boleh terjebak dalam satu ruangan hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun untuk sementara waktu atau ia akan lepas kendali dan menerjang wanita itu hingga merobek-robek pakaiannya karena demi apapun juga meski Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun tapi hormon Chanyeol pagi ini sedang berada di puncaknya. Jadi ia takut hal buruk akan terjadi dan menimpanya dan juga Baekhyun.

"Noona, maaf aku harus mengatakan ini tapi bisakah kau keluar sekarang?" Baekhyun memelotot tak percaya hanya seper sekian detik sebelum kemudian Chanyeol menyadari kesalahannya dan buru-buru meralat ucapannya. "Ah maaf maksudku aku ada sedikit kerjaan, aku belum menyelesaikan PR ku karena semalam aku ketiduran," dustanya lancar. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol, Noona hanya perlu memasukkan pakaianmu saja dan tidak ada keperluan lainnya lagi jadi aku akan keluar sekarang," Meski dengan senyumannya yang manis tentu saja Chanyeol masih merasa bahwa omongannya sangat kasar dengan mengusir Baekhyun bahkan di kamar yang ada di rumah wanita itu sendiri.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Suasana mendadak terasa aneh karena keseleo lidah yang terjadi padanya. Namun Baekhyun tentu saja hanya mengangguk sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan memberinya senyuman yang sangat tulus.

Saat Baekhyun sudah tak lagi berada didalam kamarnya. Chanyeol kembali merapalkan makian untuk dirinya sendiri. Keadaan yang sebenarnya yang sudah canggung kali ini akan lebih canggung daripada sebelumnya.

"Aish, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula ini kan demi kebaikannya," pikirnya egois lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Bayangannya kembali pada waktu kemarin saat Sehun datang menjenguknya.

 _Ia sudah melepas jas sekolahnya dan menaruhnya diatas kursi belajar milik Chanyeol. Lelaki bermarga Park tersebut tak tahu kalau Sehun bisa menemukan alamat rumah ini. Seingatnya ia tak mengatakan pada siapapun._

" _Tahu dari mana kau aku tinggal disini?"_

" _Ibumu," jawab Sehun enteng._

" _Dan untuk apa kau kemari?" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dan justru memandangi pemandangan kamar Chanyeol yang lebih rapih jika dibandingkan dengan kamarnya._

" _Wow, Noona itu sangat tahu artinya kebersihan ya, apa dia yang menyuruhmu merapihkan dan membersihkan kamarmu setiap hari? Pantas kau demam, kau pasti di suruh membereskan kamarmu setiap hari kan?" tanya Sehun kelewat random._

" _Kutanya sekali lagi untuk apa kau kemari Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol mendelik tidak sabar. Untuk hari keduanya setelah demam tersebut, ini hari yang menurutnya paling tidak enak. Meskipun semua makanan yang ia makan selama dua hari ini memang tidak pernah enak dan selalu pahit. Tapi kedatangan Sehun lebih membuat harinya tidak baik._

" _Hey kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja karena aku adalah temanmu makanya aku datang menjengukmu Bro." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas._

" _Katakan yang sebenarnya atau kutendang kau dari sini." Ancam Chanyeol dan wajah Sehun langsung masam._

" _Kau ini sungguh tak tahu diri, seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku menjengukmu dan bukannya mengancamku seperti itu." Runtuknya._

" _Terima kasih Oh Sehun karena kau sudah sudi untuk datang menjengukku, dan sekarang katakan apa alasanmu datang kemari karena aku sudah berterima kasih padamu." Sehun berdecak. Lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas nya._

" _Taraaaaa!" ucapnya renyah disertai dengan pekikan riang. "Kau pasti tak akan percaya aku bisa mempunyai ini kan?" kata Sehun lagi yang seolah bangga dengan barang ia tunjukkan dihadapan Chanyeol saat ini._

" _Oh Sehun kau gila! Cepat keluar dari sini sekarang juga!" bentak Chanyeol yang kesal. Sehun meringis._

" _Wae? Aku membawakanmu ini supaya kau bisa lekas sembuh sobat." Chanyeol kian mendelik penuh emosi._

" _Bagaimana bisa kau membawa VCD porno pada orang sakit sepertiku OH SEHUN!" Sehun memegang kupingnya yang sakit karena mendengar bentakan Chanyeol._

 _Ia lalu berdiri dan memunguti tas nya._

" _Terserah Chanyeol, terserah, aku hanya ingin membantu kesembuhanmu. Dan kau juga harus membantuku kali ini jadi pastikan kau sudah harus menontonnya setelah aku pulang, oke?" kata Sehun tak tahu malu sembari mengacungkan jempolnya keatas._

" _Micheosso! Keluar sekarang!"_

Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafasnya lemah. Awalnya ia bisa menahannya. Tapi kejadiannya tak bisa sesuai rencana. Seharusnya ia tak termakan bujukan setan Sehun.

Jika saja ia tak menyerah pada hasrat kelelakiannya yang membuncah setelah melihat cover VCD porno tersebut, Chanyeol pasti tak akan menontonnya dan berpikiran kotor hingga akhirnya terbawa mimpi. Dan pastinya ia tak akan merasa aneh berada didekat Baekhyun.

"Sialan Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

Malam hari adalah waktu yang disyukuri oleh Chanyeol karena setelah ini ia tak harus berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun dalam waktu yang lama. Pria itu sudah merebahkan tubuhnya untuk menyambut tidurnya. Belum ada 4 menit ia memejamkan mata. Dalam kepalanya sudah bermunculan berbagai pikiran kotor yang sayangnya tak bisa hilang begitu saja dari otaknya meski ia sudah mencuci rambutnya berkali-kali. Tidak ada hubungannya memang.

Tapi dengan tingkat frustasi yang ia alami akibat dari libido nya yang meninggi dan tak diimbangi dengan pasangannya saat sedang ingin 'bermain'. Hal itu sangat mengganggunya. Sayang karena ia pria dan tidak diciptakan untuk bisa menahan hasratnya.

"Ck! Sial!" Chanyeol melihat gundukan diantara pahanya dan terduduk. Ia membuka selimutnya dan melepaskan celana beserta celana dalamnya.

Ia ingin ini segera berakhir dan ia bisa kembali tidur. Digenggamnya milik nya tersebut dengan mata terpejam membayangkan bahwa itu adalah tangan Baekhyun.

"Ssshhh... Baekh." Desahnya diawal pergerakannya. Ia menggerakkannya naik turun dengan tempo yang cepat. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi pijatan yang ia lakukan sendiri pada benda pribadinya tersebut.

 _Ia menciumi dada Baekhyun yang padat dengan sedikit cairan susu dipuncaknya. Mata wanita itu sayu melihatnya dan lengan kanannya yang justru mengelus belakang kepalanya membuat Chanyeol terbuai. Ia mulai merasakan nafsunya memegang kendali atas dirinya._

 _Mulutnya bahkan sudah mengulum puncak payudara Baekhyun dengan sensual. Ia sedikit bermain liar dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati bagian nipple Baekhyun hingga membuat perempuan tersebut meremas rambutnya dan mendesah tidak karuan._

 _Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan frustasi wanita dibawahnya. Chanyeol sudah memposisikan miliknya berada di depan lubang benda pribadi milik Baekhyun._

" _Chanyeolhmmpphh..." saat miliknya berada begitu dalam pada milik Baekhyun, saat itu juga ia menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan ciumannya._

 _Baekhyun meremas seprai putih dibawah mereka. Mata gadis itu berkilat penuh nafsu menatapnya. Saat mendengar namanya disebut bahkan sebelum gadis itu mencapai puncaknya, Chanyeol merasa bangga bukan main. Ia tak pernah berpikir sejauh ini untuk melakukan tindakan tersebut. Tapi pada akhirnya ia bahkan diberikan kesempatan untuk merasakan kedua kalinya bagaimana menyentuh gadis yang dari dulu ia cintai tersebut._

 _Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya menjepit pinggang Chanyeol yang bergerak maju mundur mendesak benda itu kedalam dirinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan teriakan yang akan keluar karena kenikmatan kegiatan mereka kali ini._

 _Sedangkan peluh di dahi pria itu sudah bercucuran. Ia menggagahi Baekhyun. Astaga!_

" _Oh Tuhan!" erangnya mencapai ekstasi tertinggi._

 _Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak seirama dengan dorongan yang ia lakukan._

" _Ahhh... Ahhh Channhhh... AKKKKHHHH!"_

"Akhhhh!" desahnya dengan suara dalam yang serak.

Bayangan Baekhyun yang mencapai orgame didalam mimpinya membantu Chanyeol klimaks lebih cepat. Laki-laki itu terengah-engah lalu merasakan sisa-sisa pencapaiannya dengan tubuh yang tumbang kebelakang.

TOK! TOK!

Chanyeol antisipasi melihat kearah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. Matanya sudah membola dan tegang.

"Chanyeol kau sudah tidur?"

 _Baekhyun. Oh tidak!_ Chanyeol menyumpah dalam pikirannya. _Jangan masuk. Jangan masuk. Jangan masuk._

Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan segera pergi dari sana tapi saat detik bergulir ke 12 Chanyeol harus menahan nafasnya saat mendengar bahwa...

CKLEK!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **(Mohon maaf kalau bahasanya terlalu vulgar untuk anak-anak yang pastinya tidak bisa aku antisipasi 'kedatangannya', mohon kebijaksanaannya untuk bisa mengedukasi diri sendiri yaa)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

TOK! TOK!

Chanyeol antisipasi melihat kearah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. Matanya sudah membola dan tegang.

"Chanyeol kau sudah tidur?"

 _Baekhyun. Oh tidak!_ Chanyeol menyumpah dalam pikirannya. _Jangan masuk. Jangan masuk. Jangan masuk._

Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan segera pergi dari sana, tapi saat detik bergulir ke 12 Chanyeol harus menahan nafasnya saat mendengar bahwa...

CKLEK!

"JANGAN MASUK!" teriak Chanyeol spontan saat seperempat daun pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka.

CKLEK!

Seketika pintu itu kembali tertutup.

Baekhyun yang ada diluar terkejut karena mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Ia kira Chanyeol sudah tidur karena tidak menjawab panggilannya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Oh! Mungkinkah lelaki itu sedang mengganti baju saat ia akan masuk tadi?

Batin Baekhyun gugup.

"Mian, Noona tidak tahu kalau kau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu." Teriak Baekhyun dari luar.

Sementara didalam kamarnya, Chanyeol tak menghiraukan suara Baekhyun. Ia lalu kembali memunguti celananya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

Tidak sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada keadaan kasur. Benar-benar bisa ketahuan kalau keadaannya seperti ini. "Aishh..." desah Chanyeol dengan menggaruk kepalanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi kekacauan yang sudah ia perbuat.

.

.

.

CKLEK!

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun masih ada disana membawa gantungan seragam sekolahnya, wanita itu memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

 _Kenapa dia yang terkejut._ Batin Chanyeol.

"Oh Chanyeol-ah, mian Noona tidak tahu kalau kau sedang melakukan sesuatu," kata Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh yang justru membuat Chanyeol menahan senyumnya entah karena apa.

Lelaki itu bertingkah layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa meskipun ia hampir kepergok melakukan hal yang 'nista' dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa Noona?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah yang anehnya bisa terdengar tenang. Chanyeol tersenyum samar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Baekhyun ingat dengan niat awalnya datang kekamar lelaki itu.

"Ini. Tadinya Noona ingin menyerahkan seragammu. Tapi saat Noona mengetuk pintu dan memanggilmu kau tidak menjawab jadi Noona kira kau sudah tidur lalu Noona berinisiatif ingin menaruhnya sendiri tapi..." Chanyeol segera mengambil seragamnya lalu melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," kata pria itu tanpa perlu mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun mendongak memadangnya. Tanpa sadar pria itu justru menggigit bibirnya sendiri gemas ingin melahap bulat-bulat wanita menggemaskan didepannya. "Ada lagi?" tanyanya mengusir rasa aneh didalam dirinya saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau bisa melanjutkan aktivitasmu dan maaf sudah mengganggu," Ujar Baekhyun polos yang hampir membuat Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

 _Bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu._ Runtuk lelaki itu frustasi.

"Baiklah," katanya datar, berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya yang meluap-luap saat ini.

"Geurae, kalau begitu Noona akan kembali kekamar."

"Hmm," balas Chanyeol singkat. Pria itu masih disana dengan memegang seragamnya untuk menunggu Baekhyun benar-benar masuk kedalam ruangannya sendiri. Setelah Baekhyun benar-benar masuk kedalamnya, Chanyeol kemudian tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Kapan kita bisa satu kamar Baek?" Dan ia menutup monolognya dengan tertawa lagi, menertawakan nasibnya yang tidak juga berubah status bahkan setelah wanita itu benar-benar tak dimiliki oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

Setelah semalaman suntuk ia menuntaskan kegiatannya seorang diri. Pagi ini ia sengaja bangun lebih awal dari Baekhyun untuk menghindari wanita itu sementara waktu.

Dengan kantung mata dan wajah kusut, Chanyeol berjalan ke kelasnya dengan wajah yang mengerikan. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajar seseorang pagi ini.

Saat sudah sampai dikelasnya Chanyeol menemukan Sehun sedang duduk membelakanginya. Seperti biasa, lelaki itu akan menggoda siswi dikelasnya sebelum bel masuk.

 _Sialan!_ Geramnya.

Dengan langkah yang lebar Chanyeol mendatangi Sehun yang duduk saat ini.

"Luhan, kau sangat cantik pagi ini" suara Sehun terdengar begitu ia sudah semakin dekat.

Tanpa memperdulikan wajah panik Luhan yang melihatnya, Chanyeol tetap memasang wajah mengerikannya yang ia tujukan untuk kepala belakang Sehun. Dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi Chanyeol benar-benar serius memukul belakang kepala Sehun sampai terdengar bunyi yang keras akibat perbuatannya.

Tak!

"Aduh!" Sehun mengaduh merasakan kepalanya yang dipukul cukup keras oleh seseorang. Ia meringis kemudian memutar kepalanya berniat ingin memarahi seseorang yang sudah berani membuatnya murka pagi ini tapi begitu melihat Chanyeol lah yang ada dihadapannya saat ini membuat emosinya lenyap seketika.

Mengerti dengan situasi apa yang akan ia hadapi, Sehun justru meringis seolah meminta maaf.

"Hei Chan-..."

Sret!

"Eh-eh eh-... Hei hei jangan begini" tanpa mendengar permohonan Sehun, Chanyeol tetap menarik kerah kemeja Sehun membawa pria itu keluar dari kelas mereka dan menuju ke rooftop.

Nampaknya pagi Sehun kali ini akan benar-benar buruk.

.

.

.

Tuk!

"Aduh!" untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun mengaduh setelah mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Chanyeol.

Dan kali ini adalah bunyi VCD yang dilempar Chanyeol kearah hidung Sehun.

Dengan memegangi bekas rasa sakit dihidungnya Sehun melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak terima.

"Apa?!" gertak Chanyeol. Sehun kembali meringis mendengar suara yang membuat telinganya sakit.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan, apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan membunuhku?" balas Sehun sengit.

Chanyeol bersiap akan memukul kepala Sehun bila tak ingat bahwa yang ada didepannya sekarang adalah temannya yang sudah bersamanya sejak SMP, lalu ia menjatuhkan tangannya lagi.

Setelah menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tak akan memukul kepalanya, Sehun memungut VCD yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol 4 hari yang lalu.

Dengan tawa yang ia tahan sekuat mungkin. Sehun melihat kewajah Chanyeol yang masih sama mengerikan.

"Wajahmu itu tidak bisa ya biasa saja?"

Dug!

"Aduh!" Dan bukannya jawaban yang ia terima justru tendangan yang lumayan keras dari Chanyeol ditulang keringnya. Sehun memegangi kakinya dan meringis kesakitan untuk kesekian kali. "Kau ini selalu saja memakai kekerasan. Ku adukan baru tahu rasa kau ya?!"

"Apa katamu?!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Eh eh eh aku hanya bercanda," kata Sehun saat Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan kembali akan memukul kepalanya.

"Kalau kau ketahuan menjadikanku barang taruhan lagi akan kubunuh kau Oh Sehun!" Sehun meringis mendengar ancaman Chanyeol saat murka seperti ini.

" _Apa kau sudah menonton filmnya?" Chanyeol mengerinyit. Handphone nya tiba-tiba berdering dan menampilkan Sehun sebagai Id Caller._

" _Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" jawab Chanyeol sengit melalui sambungan telponnya dengan Sehun malam itu._

" _Berarti kau sudah menontonnya?!" kata Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar semangat disebrang sana . Chanyeol mengerinyit menyadari ada yang aneh dengan situasi kali ini. Ia pelan-pelan memikirkan kondisi yang terjadi padanya. "Terima kasih kawaaanku berkatmu aku akan mendapatkan banyak uang Hahahaha!"_

 _Pip!_

 _Setelah panggilan terputus secara sepihak Chanyeol memelotot horor baru mengetahui situasi apa yang baru saja ia alami. Dengan kepala mendidih ia segera memencet kembali nomor telepon Sehun namun hanya mendapati suara operator yang mengatakan panggilannya akan dialihkan._

" _Oh Sehun!"_

"Baiklah-baiklah aku minta maaf, aku terpaksa melakukannya karena aku tergiur dengan hadiahnya," Chanyeol melotot dan akan menendang Sehun lagi namun pria itu berhasil menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya sebagian uangnya akan kuserahkan juga padamu jadi jangan marah-marah seperti ini,"

"Apa kau bilang?!" mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang dipastikan akan mengamuknya sekali lagi Sehun langsung melarikan diri begitu mendapat kesempatan.

"Park Chanyeol berhenti mengejarku! Aaaaa!" teriak Sehun disela larinya yang kocar kacir menghindari Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
